The Long Race
by YTSHomie
Summary: Love. Cars. Betrayal. An action packed SwanQueen love story. Be careful who you trust. SWANQUEEN AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. **

**Oh yes, it that time again! NEW STORY ALERT! I need NOTHING BUT FEEDBACK! **

**Warning: One of my more intense stories. **

**Please ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

Regina Mills yawned as she opened her apartment door, "What are you doing here? It's 1am and I have class in the morning Zelena."

"Oh please little sister, class will be there," a ginger Zelena Mills said as she walked into the apartment then into Regina's room, flopping on her bed.

The Mills sisters were as close as can be but the youngest Mills, Regina, was sleepy and annoyed. She laid in bed and propped up on her elbow, tilting her head at her older sister, "Inform me on why you are here again?"

Zelena chuckled, "I just came from a street race and I'm too drunk to drive home," she mumbled as she laid her head back, "Gosh I'm spinning right now."

Regina rolled her eyes, "A street race? Aren't those illegal?"

"Yes but they're so fun. It's all about the environment and experience. You should come with me one night, invite your roommates…"

The brunette snuggled into her bed getting comfortable, "Not my scene."

"Regina, for once, just once in your life...have fun," Zelena whined.

"I _do _have fun, in my own _legal _way," she said before turning off the lamp, "Night Lena."

"Night my love, hopefully you take my offer," she said before they both drifted to sleep.

•••

Belle walked into her apartment with her phone up to her ear, "Yes dad, I know. It's not too much to handle," she said as she shuffled to the kitchen placing the grocery bags down.

Regina came into the kitchen and started putting the groceries up as she listened to her roommate's conversation with her overbearing father. Once the auburn girl hung up, she spoke, "What did he say?"

"That getting a job at the library will overwhelm me," she rolled her eyes.

Regina raised her brow, "Oh? As if the books will harass you into not doing your homework," she said with sarcasm.

Belle chuckled, "That's almost word for word what he said."

Regina chuckled before looking up as she heard a door slam and a furious Ariel storming into the kitchen, "You know what? Fine Eric! I don't care anymore...no I don't. No I'm not coming to see you and no you can't come over! Goodbye," she said before hanging up and looking at her roommates who eyed her, "What?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," she responded to both of them, "I need to get out of this house, as soon as possible."

Regina raised her brow, "So you don't want me to cook dinner?"

"Nooo," she whined, "Let's go do something! Bowling, rollerblading, I don't know, anything that involves us leaving."

Belle started to speak as someone knocked on their front door, "Hold that thought," she said before going to get the door.

Ariel turned to Regina, "Come on Regina, I need this."

"I'm not against the idea, we just need to decide on something and I'll go get dressed," the brunette shrugged. She wasn't exactly in the mood but Ariel needed her right now and she wanted to be there for her. When she broke up with Mal, her roommates were there for her when Tink couldn't be. Speaking of Tink…

"Hello all," she said as she walked into the kitchen with Belle, "What's good Reg?"

Regina rolled her eyes. Tink was her very best friend, they'd be friends since they were 14. When Tink moved from Ireland, Regina was the only person who treated her with respect. She looked at her best friend as she finished putting their groceries away, "You know I hate that nickname, Tink."

"Yeah yeah," she said before hugging her.

Regina hugged back, "Sorry I know I invited you over for dinner, but Belle wants to go out and do something fun instead."

The blonde hopped on the counter swinging her legs, "Uh yeah so let's do it," she shrugged, "It's a Friday night, let's drive into the city."

Belle tilted her head, "What are we gonna do in Chicago?"

"You already have something in mind," Regina said knowingly.

Tink smirked, "I met a really cute guy today, his name is Killian. He's a street racer."

Ariel raised a brow, "Like the Fast and the Furious?"

"Precisely," she nodded, "He invited me to a street party they are having tonight. We should go."

Regina groaned, "Oh no, not you too. Last night Zelena was raving about how much fun she had a street race last night."

"Sounds like we need to check out what all the hype is about," Ariel smirked, "I'll go get dressed," she said before running off to her room.

Belle scratched her head, "Umm I guess I will too," she shrugged before walking to her room.

"Wait so we're doing this?! Guys?"

Tink laughed at the brunette, "Come on. I'll help you find something to wear," she said as she pulled Regina into her room.

Regina groaned as she followed, "What if Mal is there?"

"Regina, you can't hide in the house because of her. She's just an ex," Tink said.

"An ex that I was in a relationship with for two years," she said as she looked in her closet.

"Your point?"

The brunette scoffed, "Don't be a dick."

"I'm not. I just want you to move on and let her go. It's been, what, three months? You deserve to have a good time, flirt and laugh with your friends," the blonde said.

"Sometimes it feels like I'll never find love again," she sighed as she tossed out options onto the bed.

"You will and when you do, it'll be amazing," Tink smiled, "Black leather skirt," she confirmed while holding it up.

•••

Lower Wacker, the race territory for Chicago, was packed on this cool October night. Racers from every corner of the city crowded the street. They were dancing, drinking and showing off their cars. Everyone was free.

Regina crossed her arms as she got out of the uber Tink had ordered them, she looked around, "All of this for some cars?"

"Yup, these people put a lot of money under their hoods," Tink said, "Killian said there's at least $25,000 worth of parts in his car."

"That's tuition," Ariel scoffed, "Ooh, I see a bunch of cuties."

"Let's go find a drink," Belle said before starting to walk off towards the crowd with her friends following.

Regina sighed and followed, this wasn't her scene. People drunk, engines revving, guys eyeing her like she's meat, girls too. It was overwhelming. She leaned her head on Tink's shoulder as they waited in line for their drink which was coming from a small food truck. Tink looked down at her best friend, "You okay?"

"This is new…"

"New is good. Socializing is healthy. I'm right here," Tink reassured just as Killian over to them.

"Hello ladies," the handsome devil said with a charming smile, "Nice to see you again Tink. Would you like a drink?"

"We're kinda in line for one now…"

"Nonsense," he said before walking to the front of the line ignoring the groans and complaints before coming back with two drinks, "There you are," he said handing Tink and Regina their drinks.

"Thank you," Tink smiled, "So you run this territory hm?"

Ariel and Belle walked over sipping their drinks. Observing the man in front of them. Killian smiled at them before looking at Tink, "My crew does, love, Hades is our captain, our leader."

"Oh and here I am thinking you had power," she teased causing her friends to snicker.

He swallowed, "I do," he nodded, "I'm simply still learning the ropes."

"Does a place like this even have ropes?"

Killian looked at Regina, "Why Of course. There are rules, love. We aren't a bunch of heathens…"

"I couldn't tell," she argued.

He chuckled, "You're pretty stuck up."

"Excuse you?"

Tink quickly stood between them, "Umm Okay, how about you show us around?"

"I'd love to. Follow me," he said as he began walking to where his crews cars were parked.

"Would it kill you to be less evil?"

Regina looked at her best friend, "You barely know him and he's wearing too much leather for my liking."

Tink scoffed, "You're unbelievable. Look around, find a cutie and flirt."

The brunette looked around, "Eh not impressed."

"Well I am," Ariel smirked licking her lips, "Who. Is. That?"

A matte black Mustang with two smooth yellow stripes on the hood pulled up. A tall man stepped out of the passenger side and ran his fingers through his short curls. Regina soon understood who Ariel was talking about but she didn't expect to see was the slim blonde that stepped out of the driver's side. The woman lightly flipped her hair before running her fingers through it and walking away talking to Graham.

"_That_ is the Dark Swan, love," Killian said, "The man next to her is Graham but he's known as the Dark Knight. Emma Swan is a badass racer but she's the competition so I keep my distance."

Belle quickly asked, "Women race?"

"Why of course, we don't discriminate," he chuckled before walking off.

Regina's eyes followed Emma as she hugged a few women, Tink noticed and smirked, "See anything you like?"

"I do," Ariel quickly added causing her friends to laugh.

Regina chuckled and gave Tink a side eye, "Don't start."

The blonde chuckled as Killian walked back over with his crew, "Ladies, I'd for you to meet a couple of friends of mine. This is Hades, he's the leader of our team. This is Rumple, he's his right hand. That's Arthur and that's Neal," he finished and they nodded greeting the ladies.

Neal shook his head as he hid his hands in his leather jacket pockets, "What a waste of money," he scoffed as he watched Emma lean on the hood of her car laughing with her friends.

Hades followed his eyes, "Don't let it bother you."

Neal turned away, "Who gets a '66 Shelby GT350 and doesn't race it?"

"People who like to be flashy and noticed, that's not how we roll," a low voice said causing Belle to glance to see where it came from, "If you want to stick with us boy, I suggest you take the low key route," Rumple said before locking eyes with Belle and quickly looking away.

The auburn woman only blushed and asked, "Are there going to be any races tonight?"

"I want to see some action," Tink chimes in.

"Well we usually only race on Thursdays but Cruella is supposed to race Ruby...in a few minutes actually," Killian said.

"And that's my cue," Regina said.

"No Regina"

"Don't leave"

"You're staying"

Regina rolled her eyes at her friends, "You all know Cruella and who's going to come with her."

"So? Don't let Mal ruin this," Tink said.

Hades gave his crew a look, "Mal? You know Maleficent?"

"She's Regina's ex," Belle told him.

"She has the best female race crew in the city," Arthur informed.

"I'm aware and I'm uninterested. I was kept hostage in my dorm while she was out racing and cheating," Regina said, "This was nice but I'll uber home."

"Scared of your ex, I wasn't expecting that from you," Killian teased.

"I'm scared of no one. You don't know me leather boy so I suggest we keep it that way," Regina snarled.

"If you say so but you might want to run, your ex just pulled up," he chuckled.

Regina turned her head and watched as Mal snaked out of Cruella's car, "Who's ready to race?!"

Everyone cheered and clapped as a ruby red Ferrari pulled up and Ruby stepped out of it. Regina turned to leave but Tink pulled her back. A redhead named Merida stepped up, "Alrighty, this will be a clean race. $3,500 is the entry fee," she held out her hand.

"Let's up the price," Maleficent smirked, "Does $10,000 work for you?"

Ruby bit the inside of her jaw, "That's a bit steep—"

"I'll cover it," a voice said.

Merida smirked, "Ah the Savior has spoken."

Emma Swan walked over and handed Merida the cash, "Don't lose," she told Ruby before walking away causing everyone to cheer and Regina to smirk eyeing the blonde.

Cruella handed Merida her money, "You don't want to join in Swan? Or are you scared you'll wreck that old piece of tin you're driving?"

Emma looked around as the crowd went "oooh". She kept her cool, "Not tonight, I'm just here to watch but maybe for my birthday next week, I'll race."

Mal rolled her eyes as everyone clapped, "You'll race me for fifty grand?"

"Oh shit," Neal mumbled.

"Woo, big baller," Hades said loud enough for everyone to hear.

All eyes were on Emma, would she back out or take the offer? She was mysterious, no one could ever tell what she was thinking. She nodded, "Gladly."

Maleficent smirked and nodded, "Well until then, let's watch Cruella kick some ass."

Ruby scoffed before getting in her car and driving to the line. Emma leaned against her car as two girls came to her, she wrapped an arm around each of them pulling them close before looking up. Her green eyes met brown ones. Regina stared at her from across the way, holding back a blush. Emma gave her a slight nod only for the brunette to flip hair and continue paying attention to the cars that lined up to race.

Cruella revved her engine, "You're dead red."

Ruby put on her sunglasses although it was late at night, she gripped her steering wheel tighter as Merida held up a green flag before swiping it down. Ruby slammed on her gas zooming off as Cruella did the same. She was fairly new to racing, she didn't trust herself yet but she couldn't lose Emma's money. Who knows what the Dark Swan would do to her if she did.

Hades waved Emma over. Ariel licked her lips as Graham started to follow Emma, "It should be illegal to look that good," Ariel told her friends.

Killian and the rest of his crew rolled their eyes. They hated how girls flocked over those two, he envied how respected they were. He wanted that respect so he stood tall next to Hades and Rumple. He tugged on his leather jacket, "Greetings mates."

The blonde glanced at him but didn't speak, she only acknowledged Hades, "What do you want?"

Tink, Regina, Belle and Ariel watched the scene in front of them. Neither of them wanted to speak, this was new for them and quite frankly, it was pretty damn interesting. Ariel locked eyes with Graham and lightly bit her lip, he winked then focused on the men in front of him, "We aren't your mates," he reminded Killian.

Hades held up his hand signaling Killian to remain quiet, "Swan, you can't front money to other racers, it's against the rules."

"Ah, that's right, you're the race king right? Sorry, your highness but I don't follow rules," the blonde shrugged.

"You don't have a team Swan, you barely race and you're breaking my rules. I can kick you out if I wanted," Hades frowned.

"But you won't because if you did, all of these people would leave. Everyone loves me, embrace it instead of envying it. I'm nice, I smile and take pictures with my fans. Take notes," she said before glancing at Regina and the girls, "If you ladies ever get bored with these sacks of...flubber, you're more than welcome to come with us," Emma finished before walking away with Graham.

Killian clenched his jaw, "I really don't like her."

"Swan is a problem," Rumple said.

Hades chuckled, "Loosen up boys, you're letting her get you all tight," he placed his arms around their shoulders, "I'm threatened by none, you should be the same way."

"She has spunk," Ariel stated.

"Pizazz even," Tink shrugged with a smirk.

Killian fumed, "Why don't you just follow her then blondie?"

The blonde raised her brow, "I would but I'm having too much fun with you."

He relaxed and licked his lips, "Is that so?"

"Yes," she nodded before turning her attention to the tall handsome man who was making his way back over to them, "Well well.."

Graham gave Tink a soft grin before looking at Ariel, "Come on," he held out his hand.

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. Who did he think he was. All of the girls looked at Ariel, curious to see what she'd do. When she smirked and took his head they gasped lightly, "I'll be back," she said before giggling as he scooped her up and placed her on his shoulder. She called out, "Maybe not!"

"Be careful!"

"Call us!"

"Don't be stupid," Regina chimed in before looking at Tink, "Can we leave now?"

As if on cue Cruella zoomed in before slamming on her brakes, causing everyone to clap and cheer. Emma frowned, Ruby had just lost the race _and _Emma's money. Before Cruella could get out of her car to gloat, sirens blared from afar. The police were coming. Everyone scurried and scrammed back to their cars.

A worried Belle looked at her friends, "What do we do?"

"One of them need to take us home, now. I knew I should've driven," the brunette fumed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Killian you better take us—," Tink scoffed, "Where'd they go?"

"Oh fucking great," Regina rolled her eyes as she pulled out her phone.

Belle began panicking, "The police are here and we're going to get arrested because this is illegal."

Emma and Graham pulled up, "Get in," Ariel said from Emma's car.

"Oh thank heavens," Belle said before getting in with her friends following.

Emma zoomed off, she quietly listened to the girls talk. Graham nudged her arm, "You're racing Mal on your birthday?"

"Guess so…"

"Emma come on, your car isn't ready and you sure as hell can't race this one," he stated.

"My car will be ready, there's time," she argued.

"Not really? Plus Ruby lost your money-"

"G, I got this okay?"

"Fine," he said, dropping it.

Regina had been listening to two conversations. Something about Emma Swan intrigued her. Could it be her blonde hair, her demeanor, or the fact she doesn't follow trends, rules or anything for that matter. The brunette couldn't put her finger on it but the blonde was definitely interesting.

"Alright, home sweet home," Emma said to them as she pulled up to their apartment complex.

"Thank you so much," Belle smiled before exiting.

"Yeah, you're the best," Ariel said before kissing Graham's cheek and getting out.

"Until next time," Tink said following.

"Ciao," Regina said as she started to exit the car.

Emma gently grabbed her wrist, "Regina, is it?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"If you ever need anything, call me," she handed her a card.

"I'll see, Swan," Regina said before getting out, "Thanks for the ride," she said before going inside.

Emma drove off with a smirk on her face. Graham chuckled, "Real smooth."

"She's gorgeous, I had to," the blonde shrugged.

"She's also Mal's ex, so I heard," he warned.

"I don't care, Mal doesn't scare me," Emma scoffed.

"E, you know they play dirty," he sighed.

"Yeah and you know I can play dirtier. I didn't propose to the girl, I simply gave her my number. If you want to worry about Maleficent," she pulled over and leaned over him opening the passenger door, "Then get out and find her."

Graham sighed and closed his door, "I'm cool."

"Thought so," she said before driving off again.

•••

"Well I'm here, fill me in," Zelena said the next morning as she sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"It was a horrible night but Regina got a number," Tink stated causing Zelena's eyes to widen.

Regina was cooking, Tink and Ariel were watching Game of Thrones on the living room couch and Belle was doing laundry. It was a typical Saturday morning for them. The only new was the hard knock on the door, "I'll get it," Ariel said before pausing the TV and rushing over to the door and looking through the peephole only to see nothing but darkness. She sighed, "Who is it? Playing at my door won't get you inside."

"Ariel, open this damn door," Eric fumed.

She snatched the door open, "I told you not to come here."

"I don't care, look I'm sorry. I love you," he pulled her to him.

"I'm done," she pulled away before pushing him away, "Stay away from me and don't come back here, Eric. Next time, I'll call the police."

He frowned and swallowed, looking around at all of the young women looking at him. He cleared his throat, "I-I'm truly sorry. I'll go," he said before walking backwards out the door.

Before Ariel could close the door, a tall figure slipped inside the apartment. Everyone froze, except Zelena, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Maleficent Moore gave Zelena a tight smile before looking at Regina, "We need to talk, alone," she said before brushing past Ariel and walking to Regina's bedroom.

"Um what the hell?"

"What the fuck?"

"Regina, I'm not letting you go talk to her. I'll call daddy and he can get her out," Zelena said.

The brunette swallowed and tucked some of her shoulder length hair behind her ear, "Breakfast is ready, I'll be right back," she said before walking towards her room, Tink grabbed her arm lightly, "I'll be fine," she said before walking out of her best friend's grasp and into her bedroom.

Mal, who was laying on Regina's bed flicking through movies channels, sat up when the dark haired beauty entered the room, "You look hot, I like your haircut."

"Thank you," she said looking at her. Mal was acting like nothing happened between them, like she belonged there. Regina stayed by the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I told you, I wanted to talk. Come here baby," she replied softly but Regina didn't melt and rush to her like usual, this angered Mal, "I said come here Regina."

Regina sighed and walked over to her, sitting on the edge of her bed, "We have nothing to talk about."

"Oh yes we do," she nodded, "I heard Emma Swan drove you home last night, is that true?"

Regina scoffed, "This is about some stupid race beef? Maleficent, who I spend my time with is no longer your concern."

"So you've spent time with her?"

"No, I don't even know her. The police were coming and she took us home. I don't have to explain anything to you," she frowned.

Mal swiftly grabbed Regina neck and yanked her closer to her, the brunette whimpered and winced, terrified. Mal smirked, she loved that Regina was scared of her, she loved having power over her. The blonde gripped her neck tighter, "You are to stay away from Emma Swan, do you understand? She is my enemy and any enemy of mine, is an enemy of yours."

Regina struggled to push and pull away. She knew that if she fought back, Mal would only get more angrier but she didn't care at this point. She was tired of this. When she pushed, Mal let go of her neck and smacked her hard. Regina looked up at her ex girlfriend with tears in her eyes, "I-I understand."

Mal smiled softly and caressed Regina's now sore cheek, "You are the most beautiful woman in the world but you are disobedient. I allowed you to break up with me, I've given you space but I've grown tired with this game. I want you back."

"No," Regina said pulling away and sliding off the bed, stepping closer to the door, "You're abusive, a liar and a cheater. You've hurt me Maleficent."

"I am sorry Regina," she stated.

"No you're not!"

"Lower your voice," Mal snapped before getting out of bed and walking over to Regina, "You will be with me," she said before grabbing her waist and pulling her close to her, "If you refuse, I'll call my girls and they'll come smash every single one of your little friend's heads into the wall."

"No, don't—"

Mal smirked, "That's what I thought. I've missed you, I'm tired of being without you. Be happy Regina, at least someone loves you."

"This isn't love," she frowned.

"It is what I say it is. I love you," she kissed Regina's neck.

Regina swallowed and teared up again. Maleficent's kisses were like fire to her neck. She hated this, every second of it. She thought she had gotten rid of her abuser, she thought she'd be free but she was trapped. It made her feel weak and Regina wasn't a weak woman at all, she was resilient and strong...or so she thought.

•••

"BACK TOGETHER?!"

Regina sighed and rubbed her temples, "I know it sounds crazy but I did for you guys."

"Regina, I don't care what she threatens, she can't force you to be with her," Zelena said as they sat in the livingroom.

"She is abusive in every single way, you can't be serious," Tink frowned as she paced, "All of this because someone said you were with Emma Swan?"

"So we go to the source of the problem, Emma Swan. Find out what she has on Mal and use it," Ariel nodded.

"Oh no no no, hell no. If she finds out that I even went near Emma Swan, she'll kill me," she argued, "Guys, just drop it please? I'll be fine. I'll get another restraining order."

"Regina the police don't scare her! We've tried that, damn it I'm telling daddy," Zelena stood.

Regina's eyes widened, "NO ZELENA PLEASE DON'T!"

Pure fear was all that Regina's friends could see. Zelena had never heard her sister's voice tremble the way it was, she had never seen Regina like that. She sat back down, "We will get you out of this…"

"That's a promise," Tink nodded.

Regina shook her head and stood, "You guys don't get it. There is no way out. Maleficent will always win and get what she wants," she said before going to her bedroom and slamming the door, locking it.

* * *

Monday came rather quickly. Chicago was cloudy on this cool October morning but it didn't stop Emma Swan from walking her five year old son Henry to school through the park, as she did every morning. She handed him a small bottle of orange juice, "Got it?"

"Yeah mama," he said as his tiny hand wrapped around the bottle, "I'm a big boy."

"You sure are," she smiled as they sat on a bench in the park, "I like this breeze today, bud."

"Me too, Ms. Jasmine said if we get most of our states right then we can have more recess time," he said swinging his legs.

"Ooh, I hope you studied," she said before pulling out a breakfast sandwich for him.

"I don't need to mama, I know all of my states," he nodded surely before sipping his orange juice as he took his sandwich from his mother's hand.

"Well go ahead and name them, I'm listening," she leaned back eating her bear claw.

"Okay," he chuckled, "We live in Illinois, then there's, Indiana, Michigan, Ohio, Missouri…"

Emma was listening proudly to her son. His voice softly trailed off when someone caught Emma's attention. She stared at the beautiful woman who was running in the park, her hair in a messy high bun, the way her breasts bounced as she jogged, and her perfect ass following. Emma licked her lips before calling out, "Regina!"

The 21 year old heard her name faintly so she stopped and looked around before noticing Emma, she took off her headphones when she noticed the cute little boy sitting next to her. She swallowed before walking over to them, "Hello Emma, good morning."

"Hey, we walk this park every morning, I've never seen you here before, do you run often?"

"Oh, um I just started back today. I have some steam to blow off," Regina blushed before glancing at Henry, "Who's this cutie next to you?"

Emma smiles softly, "This is my son, Henry. Say hey to Regina, kid."

The five year old pouted a bit, "Hi Regina," he waved before snuggling into Emma burying his face into her side.

"Aw, he's shy," Regina said.

"Only around beautiful women," Emma replied looking at her.

Regina locked eyes with Emma and blushed before taking a step back, "I should finish up, I have class in an hour. It was nice seeing you."

"We can have more nice times," she smiled.

Emma's smile was infectious, Regina couldn't help but blush. She thought about what Maleficent said and shook her head, "I can't, I-I have a girlfriend."

"I don't care about that," Emma scoffed and chuckled.

"Well Maleficent does," Regina replies.

Emma chuckled, "Oh so that's your boo?"

"Yes, what's so funny?"

"Maleficent does scare me, Regina. She could never scare me. You're gorgeous and I want to see more of you," she stated.

"Emma no, please just stay away from me. For your safety," Regina said before starting to walk away.

"Use that number Regina, if you ever need me," Emma called out stopping Regina, "I can keep you safe."

The brunette turned back around, "I'm safe. Bye Emma, bye Henry."

Emma sighed watching her walk away. Henry looked up at Regina, "Mommy, she's pretty."

"Tell me about it kid, tell me about it."

**FOLLOW. FAVORITE. REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

**WOW! Thank you for all of your feedback on this story. I had an idea in my head and I kind of just went for it. I hadn't planned on this being a G!P Emma story but since so many of you guys asked about it, I'm going to let YOU GUYS decide. The storyline will be adjusted but I have no problem making this is a G!P Emma story. It's up to you guys. **

**Should I make this a G!P Emma or not? **

**Read and Enjoy! Remember, the more you review, the faster I write.**

Chapter 2

"You sure this is the one?"

"Yeah, right here," Graham replied to his best friend with a nod.

"Cool," Emma replied before opening the door to the motor shop, walking in and look around.

Felix was working the cash register, he noticed the pair looking around and ran to the back, "Dude, the Dark Swan is in our shop."

Neal, who was eating a sandwich for lunch, swallowed and stood, "Are you sure?"

"Go see for yourself fuckface," he chuckled.

Neal flicked him off before walking out wiping his hands on his pants, "How may I help you?"

Emma turned around and cleared her throat, "Just looking for some nitrous tanks, heard you guys had the best boosters in the city."

"Yeah, we do. Right this way," he said before walking them over to the section, "They're a little pricey but they guarantee a smooth and steady boost."

Graham rubbed his chin, looking at the tanks. Emma glanced at Neal, "You're one of Hades boys, aren't you?"

"Yeah...Yeah mmhm but you know how Hades can be," he nodded.

"No we don't," Graham scoffed, "I'll take five tanks."

"F-Five? These things start at $3,000 a piece," Neal assured.

Emma shrugged, "What's the problem with that?"

Graham pulled out a few stacks of sealed bills, "Can you hook us up or what?"

"Yes, for sure. Follow me," he said as he walked over to the register, "If you don't mind me asking...why do you need these? You don't race."

"I'm building a team, I want the best for them," Emma said.

Neal's eyes lit up, "A team?"

"Yeah, isn't that what she said? Now hurry up," Graham snapped, "Chop chop boy."

Neal nodded and continued to do his job. He looked around, checked over his shoulder before leaning forward, "I...I wanna be on your team, Swan."

Emma smirked and gave Graham a look, "Oh really? Why's that?"

"I want money, girls, all that," he nodded, "I wanna be down with y'all."

"You can't handle our lifestyle," Graham stated.

"Whatever you want me to do, I'll do," Neal nodded, "I wanna race with you and get money with you."

"No way," Graham scoffed.

Emma held up her hand to silence him, "You'll do whatever I ask?"

"Yes, Emma," he nodded.

"Okay fine," she shrugged, "I'll give you a test. Meet me tonight, 10pm sharp."

"W-Where?"

"Under the train on State and Lake, come alone," Graham said.

"Cool cool. Yeah, I can do that," Neal swallowed, "So we good, right?"

Graham grabbed the tanks and nodded, "We good."

Emma looked around the store before locking eyes with Neal, "If you keep me waiting, there is no second chance," she said before walking out with Graham following.

Neal let out a sigh of relief, he smiled to himself, "Time to get money baby," he rubbed his hands together before going back to finish his lunch.

•••

"Hiii," Ariel smiled as she pulled out her chair and sat down. She was meeting her friends at Giordano's for lunch.

"Hi love, how was Mr. Stewart's exam? I told you to study more," Belle said with an eye roll.

"I did study. It wasn't too bad. I think I did rather well," she shrugged, "I've been texting Graham," she smirked.

"Ooh the cutie racer," the auburn girl said.

"Yes, he's taking me out this weekend. Something about Emma's birthday celebration," she shrugged.

"I'm starting to think that name is haunting me," Regina said with a sigh as she sat down with Tink.

"She can't stop thinking about Emma," the blonde blurted out.

"Tink!"

"Sorry Reg, it's the truth," she shrugged.

Belle finished chewing her sandwich and furrowed her eyebrows, "Why is Emma on your mind, love?"

"Saw her this morning. No big deal. Drop it," Regina replied quickly.

"I want details," Ariel stated.

"Unfortunately, I don't care," Regina shrugged.

Ariel rolled her eyes, "So how's your monster of a girlfriend?"

"Ugh," Regina sighed as she put dressing on her salad, "She's alright. Annoying me nevertheless."

"Regina, you can't be with somebody that you don't want to be with. Your life will waste away," Tink stated.

"I'm aware of this but...I have a plan. Just let me plot," she shrugged.

The other three women shared a look with each other before Ariel began texting Graham, "Gigi, can you come somewhere with me tonight? These two are always too busy for me."

"Am not!"

"Sorry."

"Yeah, sure. What should I wear?"

"Something cute, it's one of my classmates art exhibits," Ariel said before eating her salad.

"Okay, Yeah. Sounds fun," Regina nodded.

* * *

"You said we were going to an art exhibit," Regina glared.

"I lied," Ariel smirked.

They were in a NorthWest suburb of Chicago. Schaumburg had big nice houses and gated communities. They were in front of a mini mansion, there were nothing but sports cars parked in the driveway, garage and on the street.

"Come on," Ariel said before fluffing her hair and stepping out of her car.

"Ariel, I can't be here," Regina scoffed as she got out.

"Too bad, we're already here," she replied pulling Regina towards the backyard.

They heard a basketball bouncing and distant talking. Regina wore black jeans, a red a bodysuit that had a slit that stopped right above her belly button, and a black denim jacket. She completed her outfit tall black boots. She flipped her over her shoulder as they entered the backyard. She blushed lightly when saw Emma shoot the basketball into the hoop.

Emma was playing a 2-on-2 against Graham and Jefferson, Merlin was on her team. She nudged Graham who held the ball in his hands. When he noticed Ariel and Regina he smiled, "Ladies, what a lovely surprise."

Ariel rolled her eyes, "Oh hush, I told you that we were coming."

"Well, I wasn't aware," Emma said walking closer to them, "Hi Regina."

"Hello Swan, continue your game, don't let me stop you," she replied.

"I will depending on if your hungry or not," she said.

"Starving," Regina said looking at her.

"Follow me then," Emma said before walking into the house through the sliding door.

Regina looked around, the house was beautiful. There were a few people inside, eating, playing board games and watching the NBA. She sat down at the kitchen island and cleared her throat, "Is this supposed to be a party?"

"No," Emma chuckled as she fixed Regina's plate, "Merlin has these spur of the moment gatherings. We call our close friends and they come over with whomever they want and we just chill. Our way."

"Oh I see, must be nice to have that," she shrugged.

Emma handed her the plate, "Is 'nice' like your favorite word or something?"

Regina blushed, "No. I just...don't always know what to say to you."

"Because you're afraid to flirt with me," Emma smirked.

"I'm not a cheater," she shrugged.

"But you want to flirt with me," she said before taking her hair out of the ponytail, letting it fall.

Regina tried not to stare so she began eating, she swallowed, "Who cooked?"

"Me and Graham," she said, "Why? You like it?"

"It's very good," Regina nodded, "I'm impressed."

"Wow, wasn't expecting that reaction," she chuckled, "I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah yeah...so who's house is this? It's gorgeous," Regina replied.

"Mine," Emma said, "Could be yours too."

"Hm, I'm sure you'd have to speak with Henry about that," she blushed.

"He'd approve," Emma said leaning forward, she licked her lips, "Come stay with me, it'll be fun."

"You and I both know that I can't do that," Regina sighed.

"You can. You're just choosing not to. Tell me, are you happy with Maleficent?"

"My happiness isn't your concern, Swan," she said before eating more.

Emma blinked as she watched Regina eat. She swallowed as Regina's phone rang and she saw "Mal" pop up on the screen. When Regina stepped outside to answer, Emma sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She wanted to get know Regina.

Henry ran down the stairs and flew into the kitchen, "Mama, I'm hungry!"

Emma quickly put a smile for son, "Oh yeah? I'll make you a plate. How was your nap?"

"Good. I want to play basketball," he smiled.

"That can be arranged, we can try and beat the rain," she said before handing him a plate, "Your godfather made your favorite."

"Burgers, mmm," he licked his lips and rubbed his stomach.

Emma chuckled and watched her son eat. He was so precious. She wanted the best life for him, which is why she was about to put her plan in motion. Regina walked back inside and smiled when she saw Henry. Before she could greet him, he gave her full face grin and waved.

"You are literally adorable," she smiled and sat back down to finish eating.

This surprised Emma, she raised her brow, "You're staying?"

"Not for long, Mal wants go the movies tonight," Regina said.

"Oh how cute, a little date," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Jealous?"

"Absolutely," Emma nodded, "I want you to myself."

•••

Neal jogged down the steps, leaving the L train that had dropped him off at State and Lake. He leaned on the side of a building, waiting. He checked his watch; 9:59pm. He watched the clock hit 10pm before a black bag was placed over his head and he was tossed into a truck. The men that took Neal told him to stay silent so he did, sitting there with his hands tied behind his back and a bag over his head. A million thoughts were running through his head as they came to a stop. He walked into a huge garage and the bag was taken off of him.

"Holy shit," Neal was in race car heaven. The entire garage was stocked with colorful, foreign, exotic cars. When they freed his hands, he wiped them on his jeans.

Ruby walked over to him, "Follow me."

He nodded and followed her quietly. She led him to a room that had couches and TVs, along with arcade games, a pool table, air hockey and foosball table. He smiled to himself, "Yes."

"It's not for you," Graham said as he walked in with Emma, Merlin and Jefferson.

"Sit," Emma told him and he did. She grabbed a blow torch, "Grab him," she said causing Merlin and Jefferson to hold Neal down.

"Yo what the hell?!"

Emma walked over turning on the blow torch, she held it close to his face. He squirmed panicking, "Who sent you to spy on us?!"

"What?! NOBODY!"

"He's lying," Graham said playing with a pocket knife.

She began burning the tip of his nose, "Who?!"

"Ah! Gold! It was Gold!"

"Why?!"

"He wants you out, he thinks you're a problem," he breathed, "B-But I really want to be in with you guys."

Emma chuckles, "Ha! Yeah that's a no, get the hell out of my garage. I'm done with you."

"But first, here's a message for Hades and his friends," Graham said before stabbing him twice.

Emma walked out fuming, "They want to kill me?! Fucking pussies, sending spies," she looked over her shoulder, "Tell Gold to come face me himself!"

Jefferson placed his hand on her shoulder, "Calm down. This will all be over soon. Our plan will work."

"It has no choice, I gotta get Henry out of here before they somehow kill me," she said as she spread out a blueprint of a car on the table.

Graham and Merlin walked in, Graham was wiping off his hands, "Well they bought it. You paying for Ruby to race, her losing the race. All of it. You were right."

"I'm always right," Emma chuckled, "Now, Maleficent thinks she's winning and Hades is alerted. We've got everyone's attention."

"Now, we take all of their money," Merlin smirked.

Graham walked over to the tanks, "Did you get them to work?"

"Yeah, Emma and I have been working on them all day. She's right, with these, we'll be unbeatable," he nodded.

"Look G," Emma said walking over, "We've created a three boost NOS tank. The first boost is activated when you drive over 70mph, automatically," she smiled.

"With the second boost, we'll have more power but that third tap will send up blasting past the finish line. Most people use one blast of NOS to get them to where their going but we've created a tank with three, it's genius," Merlin smiled.

"We can't lose," Jefferson nodded.

"We won't lose," Emma corrected, "Just have these cars ready by Saturday and we're gone for good."

* * *

"Three...Two...One...GO!"

Henry took off running, squealing and laughing as he ran from his godfather. Graham chased him with an ugly face, "Go away you monster!"

"You're gonna be my lunch," Graham said in deep monstrous voice.

Henry fell into the grass laughing so hard that he had to hold his stomach. Regina, who was on her morning run, stopped. _Henry with no Emma?_ This made Regina curious, she took out her AirPods and walked over to the giggle monsters. She smiled, "Good morning Henry."

"Regina! Hey," he chuckled as he stood up, "It's Tuesday."

"Yes, it is huh? I hope you have a wonderful Tuesday," she said before looking at Graham, "Hi."

"Hey," he nodded, "Is it safe to talk? Wouldn't want Mal to pop out from behind a bush."

"Ha ha, I'm amused," she gave a tight smile, "Where's...um so where's Emma?"

He eyed her closely, "Why? Do you like her?"

Henry smiled excitedly, "Do you think mama is cute?"

Regina giggled and blushed, "Not as cute as you," she looked at Graham, "No."

"Liar," he said, "She's at work though."

"What exactly does she do?"

"That's confidential," he chuckled.

"But she's rich," she stated, "I should've known she's a criminal."

"She's not, you have no idea who she is. Don't be so hard on her, she's been through a lot so if you're going to be around, be kind to her."

"Protective are we? Hm, well it doesn't matter because I won't be around. I have better things to do," Regina said before turning around and walking off.

"Better things like what? Let her nearly kill you?" Regina stopped and turned around, he sighed and picked Henry up, holding him close, "I was there that night, ya know? When you guys broke up, I saw her...what she did to you—"

"Graham I'm not sure you know me well enough to understand this but I'm going to give it a shot anyway. My personal life isn't some reality tv show for you to jack off to. Whatever you think you saw, unsee it. My girlfriend and I are happy together so back off...tell Emma too," she said before walking off again.

He called out, "There you go lying again!"

•••

Maleficent walked into Emma's garage, she looked around at the 20 people who sat in front of Emma and another man that was unfamiliar to Mal. She stayed quiet and watched.

"Next, we have a highly productive Aston Martin. Chrome engine, charcoal leather details the inside. The bidding will start at two million dollars," the man smiled. Someone raised their number, "Two million, do I see a two point five million? Yes, two point five million," he watched as more numbers raised, Emma smirked as she watched. She barely had to do any work, she leaned back and watched her money roll in.

Maleficent smirked, she was witnessing an illegal car auction, she could get Emma arrested. She pulled out her phone but it was smacked out of her hand by a security guard, "No pictures," he mumbled.

She frowned and walked past him but jogging over to Emma, "We need to talk."

"What the fuck are you doing here? I'm working, get out of my garage," Emma sat up.

"I said we need to talk," Mal shoved Emma causing her chair to fall back.

Emma fell on the floor with a groan, she jumped up and shoved Maleficent back, "Are you crazy?"

Most of Emma's clients shook their heads and left. Emma fumed as she watched them leave, Merlin tried to stop them but they only brushed past him. One of Emma's most trusted clients, Mrs. Belfry, walked over, "Emma dear, if you want to continue to do business with me. Please make sure you'll remain professional. I've bought a lot of my friends here, you're embarrassing me," she said before walking off.

Emma nearly growled before punching Mal in the face but before she could retaliate, she was grabbed and carried into the same room Neal was in the night before. Emma followed with her friends, she locked the door, "Why are you here?"

"Cause you're trying to steal my girl," she replied.

Emma chuckled, "She doesn't want me. I think you're good. Don't come here again, you won't make it out alive."

"Stay away from Regina and focus on not losing to me on Saturday," Maleficent smirked.

"Eh I think I'll let you have it, it's just a small fifty grand," Emma shrugged, "I can make that in my sleep."

"Okay so let's up the price," Mal said standing in Emma's face, "My crew verses yours, one hundred grand a piece. Five cars, two teams, a million dollars on the line."

"Woo," Jefferson said, "I'm in."

"He's in," Mal smirked, "So what do you say, Swan? It's okay if you don't have the money."

"Oh I got it, I'm just not sure that _you _have it. You just witnessed me make two million dollars in two minutes and you think splitting a million dollars with four other people will intrigue me? No wonder Regina's miserable, she's dating an idiot," Emma chuckled causing all of her friends to laugh.

Maleficent punched Emma in the face causing her to stumble back, "Five hundred thousand dollars, me and you. Your crew can still enter with one hundred thousand. Winning team walks away with $1.8 million."

Emma swallowed massaging her jaw, "Deal," she said before spitting out blood, "Now, get the fuck out of my garage."

"See you Saturday," Mal said before being escorted out.

Emma frowned, "How did she just walk in my damn garage?"

"I let her in," Ruby said softly, "She said that you and her had a meeting. I didn't want to upset you."

"Aw how sweet, Ruby do me a favor. Go to your place, get naked and wait for me," Emma said causing Ruby to blush and leave quickly.

Jefferson smirked, "$1.8 million?"

Emma smirked, nodding, "That's what she said. Let's make sure our cars are finished in time and we're on a roll."

"It's like giving candy to a child, I knew she'd be greedy," he shrugged.

"That's because she thinks she's going to win," Merlin stated, "It's go time."

•••

Late that night, Regina was laying on her bed doing homework, listening to soft music, when her mind drifted to a certain blonde...not her girlfriend. She rolled over on her back and looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. Why couldn't she get Emma out of her head? She picked up her phone and went to Instagram, Ariel showed her Graham's Instagram earlier so she dug into her memory and searched his name. She didn't have to scroll far to find a picture of him and Emma, she quickly clicked on the tagged name. She bit her lip as she scrolled through her pictures. There were pictures of Emma and Henry at a race track, Emma on the hood of one of her many sports cars, Emma dressed in business casual clothes standing next to the Mayor of Chicago. Then it suddenly hit her, she didn't know a single thing about Emma. What did she do for a living? How was she so rich? How old was she? Where was she originally from? Is she even naturally blonde?

Upon her curiosity, Regina got out of bed, went into her closet, and pulled out a card with Emma's number written on it from her jeans pocket. She knew maleficent would never find it so she kept it tucked away. She took a deep breath and dialed the number, when Emma answered, Regina asked, "What do you do?"

Emma sat up in her bed, "R-Regina? Mm," she rubbed her face and yawned, "What do you mean?"

"For a living, what do you do? How do you make your money?"

"Oh um, a few different ways. I have money in stocks, I invest in small businesses and a few other things on the side," she said softly.

"Like what? Sell drugs?"

Emma chuckled, "No. Never."

"Have you ever done drugs?"

"Mm a few, what's with the 21 questions? I'm surprised you even called," she stated.

"I-...I can't focus on my homework and I thought about you…"

The blonde smirked, "You thought about me?"

"Yes," Regina blushed.

"Would you like help on your homework?"

"I don't think I've ever been asked that," she said with furrowed brows, "I think I'm done for the night," she said.

"That's a good call. It's almost 2am," she said.

"Yeah and I'm not even close to being sleepy," Regina sighed.

Emma bit her lip, "Come over."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I'm not repeating myself," she shrugged.

Regina bit the inside of her jaw, "I shouldn't…"

"I want to see you," Emma said softly.

"Emma, you can't okay? You don't know what she'll do. She'll do anything to keep me where she wants," she sighed, "I'm trying to protect you and Henry."

"I'm on my way," she replied before hanging up causing Regina to sigh.

Why was Emma on a suicide mission? Did she not understand that Maleficent was powerful enough to have everything that Emma cared about stripped away from her? Did she not understand that Mal would kill her? It didn't make sense to Regina why anyone would risk their life just to see her but she began tidying up her room anyway. She looked down at herself and decided to change into a tank and shorts. She put her hair in a messy bun and laid back in bed, turning on the tv.

A while later, Emma texted saying she was at the door so Regina walked to the door and opened it with a soft smile, "Hi."

"Hi," Emma said as she stepped inside the dark apartment.

"Where's Henry?"

"With his godfather."

"You shouldn't be here," Regina said locking the door.

"You shouldn't have to let me in but you did," she smirked.

Regina rolled her eyes before walking back to her room with Emma following. She sat on her bed and watched Emma take off her sneakers, "Do you always wear Jordan's?"

"Yes. I have about 100 pairs," she said before sitting down close to the edge.

"Oh acting shy now?"

"No I just don't want to lay on your bed in outside clothes," she shrugged.

Regina chuckled, "How respectful of you but please, get comfortable."

Emma looked at Regina before laying down, "Show me the homework."

"Oh no, I'll be fine. My eyes are burning," she said.

Emma opened her arms, "Come here."

"You're going to stop bossing me around," she scoffed.

"Hush, you love it. Come here," she said again.

Regina blushed and laid down close to Emma but obviously not close enough before the blonde pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Regina inhaled her scent and relaxed in her arms. She didn't know why but she felt safe. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

Emma ran her fingers through her hair as she watched her sleep. Regina was so precious, how could Mal be so cruel to her? Graham told her everything that he knew about their relationship, it only made Emma hate Mal more. She let her mind wonder as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

When morning came, Regina and Emma nearly jumped out of their skin when a loud knocking on Regina's door woke them up, "Regina, Mal just pulled up. Wake up!"

Regina quickly snatched her door open, "Ariel, tell me you're joking."

"I wish, is hottie still here?"

Emma stepped out of the room, "Good morning Ariel."

"Hello gorgeous," she smirked, "Did you two have fun last night?"

"We only slept," Regina made clear.

Mal banged on the front door, "Regina open this damn door right now!"

"Emma, go into Belle's room. Regina go back into your room. Trust me. I'll handle this," Ariel said before walking to the door and opening it, "You're waking us up."

"I don't care. Emma Swan's car is outside and that's funny because I told her to stay the fuck away from my girlfriend," Mal said before storming to Regina's room, only to find her girlfriend in bed working on her homework, alone.

"Hi baby," Regina said softly, "Hungry? I can make breakfast."

"Where is she? Don't lie to me Regina," Mal said.

"Where's who?"

"Emma Swan," she frowned.

"Why would I know?"

"Because her car is outside," she said before hearing Emma's voice outside of Regina's door. She yanked it open, "Swan, what—"

Emma was kissing Belle's neck, chuckling, "Mm I'll see you later okay? Call me after your class."

Belle giggled, "I will love, go go, don't you have to take Henry to school?"

"Eh he can stay with Graham a while longer," she smirked.

"No Emma, go. If you stay, I'm sure I'll be late for class," Belle stated.

"Okay fine," she chuckled before looking at Maleficent, "Stop staring, pervert," she said before walking over to Ariel who was now in the kitchen cooking breakfast, "See ya," she said before kissing her cheek and walking to the door, "Have a productive day ladies, that includes you too Regina," she said loud enough for the brunette to hear, she looked at Mal, "I hope your jacket zipper gets stuck and your car doesn't start," she winked before leaving out.

Belle and Ariel laughed, Regina snickered causing Mal to frown and slam Regina's door closed, "She's not funny."

"Sorry, you're right," she nodded.

"I'm going to get us breakfast, Ariel will poison us," Mal said before leaving the apartment.

Regina opened her room door, her friends were standing there waiting on her. They all fell into a fit of laughter.

"Oh that was genius," Belle said laughing.

"I owe you two," Regina nodded before hugging them.

They hugged back, "We love you Regina."

"I love you too," she replied softly.

**FOLLOW. FAVORITE. REVIEW. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

**Wow, thank you all so much for your reviews and PM's. The response that this story is getting is putting the biggest smile on my face. I've decided to go with G!P Emma, I hope you all enjoy. I love writing for you all, The Way We Are will be updated soon. I will be dropping a NEW story very soon. It's a really cool idea but I need your help once again. **

**Question: If Emma and Regina had kids from the show, other than Henry, who would they be? **

**PLEASE READ AND ENJOY! **

Chapter 3

"She has not gone mad," Jefferson argued as he and Merlin walked to Merlin's car. It was a typical Friday morning for them, they woke up, worked out and now they were leaving breakfast.

"What show are you watching?! Daenerys is not to be trusted," Merlin argued back.

"Bro she's misunderstood!"

Merlin chuckled, "Yeah, whatever."

"I'm serious, she—AH! Fuck," Jefferson groaned as a bullet grazed his arm and another bullet hit his left leg.

"Get down!"

Jefferson leaped onto the ground as the car sped past shooting at both of them, one of the shooters stuck his head out of the window, "Message from Gold!"

Merlin wasn't hit so he grabbed his gun out of his car and stood in the middle of the street shooting back at the car. He shot out their back windshield and one of their tires. Jefferson tugged on him as the police came, they both got into Merlin's car and sped off before the police could arrive. Merlin drove as fast as he could to their garage. When they arrived, he hopped out and drug Jefferson inside, "Emma! Graham! Somebody! Help!"

Ruby rushed over, "Oh my god, What happened?"

"Get a towel," he said, "Hurry up!"

Emma and Graham came out from the backroom, laughing. Graham was the first to notice a bleeding Jefferson on the floor, "Jeff!"

Emma ran over after, "Who did this?"

"Gold, do you think Hades knows he's making moves without him? They just pulled up on us, Emma," Merlin said panting.

"Hades will certainly find out," Graham frowned as he grabbed his jacket, "I'm going to see Hades."

"Not alone you're not," Emma said quickly.

"I won't be alone. Merlin, Let's go," he said before storming out.

Jefferson groaned loudly as Ruby used a towel to apply pressure on the gun wound on his leg, "There's too much blood, we need to get him to a hospital!"

He panicked, "No!"

"Take one of my cars and take him to North Western Hospital, ask for Dr. Jekyll specifically. Do not let him see _anyone _else," Emma said as she helped Jefferson up. When Ruby pulled the car around Emma helped him into it, "I love you Jeff, you'll be okay."

"Love you too," he breathed, "I want to race Emma."

"You will, Saturday we all race, you'll be fine. I promise," she smiled.

•••

Emma smoothed her ponytail back and took a deep breath before walking into Belfrey Inc. She walked onto the elevator and traveled to the third floor. When she stepped out of the elevator, she looked around, nothing had changed. She slowly walked to the office at the end of the hall, shook off her nerves and knocked on the door. When the soft voice said that Emma could enter, she walked in, "Hey, we need to talk."

Ivy Belfrey widened her eyes to the blonde in front of her, "What? Why? I thought we had an understanding. Sit, if you must."

Emma sat down and leaned back in the chair, "I think our understanding should change into a new understanding. Henry needs his mother."

The beautiful brunette sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "We agreed that it was best that you keep Henry and raise him."

"Yeah but that was when you were 18, Ivy. You're not 18 anymore, you have a comfy job working for you mom. He needs a mother. I need help," she stated.

"I don't want a kid Emma, my mother would never let me near him. Henry is better off without me, I don't know the first rule about being a mom," she explained.

"Look, my birthday is tomorrow. I need you to keep him for me. I can pick him up _first thing _Sunday morning," Emma sighed.

"No, absolutely not. Emma, don't force him on me," Ivy scoffed.

"God damn it, Ivy. He's your son. You can't be serious right now. I deserve a day to myself. I have no one else to take care of him," she frowned.

"He's _your _son. Do you know how awkward it'd be? Some random chick having him for the whole weekend?"

"Don't pull that Ivy, he knows who you are. You've met a few times. He's very _very _smart. He knows you're his mother, he'd be fine," Emma said.

"Yeah but I was getting attached so I pulled back. That's not good for me. I am a socialite, I like to travel, have fun, party, do whatever I want. Not watch a kid, I like vacations," she shrugged.

"Yeah, well I haven't had a vacation in five years, how ironic. You know what, go to hell, Ivy. You're right, he doesn't need you," Emma said before standing up, "...I don't know what happened to you or what drug your mother pushed down your throat but you used to have a soul, Ivy. You used to be fun, smart and sexy as hell."

"Yeah well look at me now, I have everything that I want and so do you. You're rich Emma, take our son to Disney World for crying out loud. Hm, maybe that's it, maybe you're in _my _office, insulting me because you're miserable. Loneliness, it's a terrible thing," she smirked, "You're still hot, by the way, we could still have fun babe."

"I am not lonely," she scoffed, "Thank you for the compliment but I think I'll get the fuck out of your office."

"Come back when you're ready to hook up again and when you do…," she licked her lips, "Bring condoms," she winked.

"Fuck you, Ivy," Emma said before walking out of her babymama's office.

"Happy Birthday," Ivy said before blowing a kiss. When Emma left, Ivy opened the locket around her neck, she smiled at the baby picture of Henry, "I'm sorry," she whispered before kissing it, closing it back and sniffling her tears away. There was another knock on her door, "C-Come in."

Victoria Belfrey walked in with worried eyes, "Security tells me that Emma Swan was just on the premises, why?"

"She came to talk to me," Ivy shrugged.

"Why?"

"Mother, that's our business—"

"Why?!"

"About our son!"

"Oh, you foolish girl, the boy is not important, I told you that. Emma Swan is scum darling. What would my colleagues think if they knew that my genius, beautiful, brilliant daughter had a child at 18, out of wedlock, with some freak of nature? I won't have it, sweetheart," she sat down on Ivy's desk, "I think I'm done buying from her as well, I've found a new buyer, his name is Mr. Gold, I meet with him for lunch today, would you like to come?"

"No, thank you. I think I'll stay here," she replied while playing with her locket. Victoria watched before snatching it off of her neck, "Mother!"

"Old and tarnishing, similar to your relationship with Emma Swan, don't you think?"

Ivy teared up, "Mother, please. Give it back. I'll stay away from them, I promise, just give it back."

"You've promised this before but yet that disgusting _thing_ was here!"

"Mother, you don't know her. She's harmless—"

"She's a freak!"

"She loved me!"

Victoria smacked her, "Enough! Now, my sweet child, I think it's time for your antidepressants."

Ivy quickly shook her head, "Please Mother, no more pills."

"Shhh," she pulled Ivy into her arms, "I'm going to make sure you forget about that mean ole, Emma Swan."

•••

Graham and Merlin pulled up to The Underworld, a restaurant on the Northside that Hades owned. Graham looked at Merlin, "Tuck your gun well, their going to try to search us."

Merlin nodded and sighed, "I'm ready."

"Let's do it," Graham said before getting out and walking into the restaurant and going over to the bar.

The bartender walked over with a soft smile, "I'm Hercules, I'll be serving you today. What can I get for ya?"

"A meeting with your uncle," Merlin said.

Hercules raises his eyebrows, "Oh," he nodded, "Follow me," he said before walking back into the kitchen with them following, he led them to an elevator and stepped onto it with them, "If you have guns, dump 'em now."

"We're clean," Graham lied.

"Good," Hercules said as they stepped off the elevator.

Merlin looked around, a kingpin lair, indeed. There were naked women, weighing and bagging drugs, a few guys working on cars, a table loaded with guns, and then there was Hades, on his throne, watching it all. They stopped in front of him, "Good afternoon."

Hades stood and walked over to them, "Thank you nephew, you may go," he sighed, "Well well, if the Dark Swan could see you now, oh but wait, let me guess. She's the one that sent you in the first place."

"No sir, we've come on our own," Graham said, "Sir, Gold put a hit out on our whole crew. I came here to make sure that you knew."

"Oh is that so? Hm, in that case...SEARCH THEM!"

Two men came over and searched Graham and Merlin. Graham sighed when the one guy pulled out Merlin's gun and handed it to Hades. Merlin bit the inside of his jaw nervously.

"You came here to kill me?"

"No sir, of course not. He is just paranoid because we were shot at this morning by Gold's boys," Graham stated.

"Oh I see," Hades nodded before sitting back down on his throne, "So you say Gold has been going behind my back?"

"Yes sir, he sent Neal to spy on us then sent shooters this morning," Merlin said.

"He's doing exactly what I told him to do," Hades smirked.

Graham's eyes widened. He had just walked him and Merlin into a death trap. He swallowed, "You want us dead?"

"Oh no no no," he chuckled, "Actually, it's quite the opposite. I want you alive and racing but see Emma, Emma bothers me. She's like a little fly at the picnic. If you come to my race territory every single weekend and not race, I get bothered. If you fund other racers, racing money, I get bothered. If you stab one of my boys, I get bothered. See the pattern here? You and your crew don't like to follow my rules so I react."

"You're missing what's happening under your own nose because you're so worried about us," Merlin mumbled.

"I didn't quite catch that," Hades snapped.

"Gold is trying to take your throne. He's trying to oversee all of this shit. He has his own shooters, his own racers and his own plan but _that _does bother you? He's playing you man, he's just using your hatred for Emma to blind you. He's wants to kill Emma," he replied.

"No, we simply enjoy scaring you. You stab us, we shoot you," he shrugged.

"You aren't listening," Graham said.

"Because you're wrong. Gold works for _me_, that's the end of it," Hades frowned, "You two are boring me, by all means, leave. You're breathing, tell the Dark Swan to consider this a truce."

* * *

The next day Regina pulled up to Maleficent's condo, she fluffed her hair before getting out of her car. She used her key to enter the building. She was having a rather chill Friday, she had finished her classes early and decided to spend time with Maleficent to keep her suspicions low. When she entered the condo, she immediately regretted it. She could hear faint moaning and the bed rocking lightly. She was being cheated on, again. Great. She swallowed and walked to Mal's room. She pushed the door open and frowned at the site of her "girlfriend" fucking Ursula from the back with her strap on. Ursula had her head thrown back moaning. Maleficent was watching her ass move in fascination. Both of them oblivious to Regina's presence.

Regina cleared her throat, "Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt but…"

Mal quickly pulled out of Ursula and threw the covers over her, "Baby," she said getting out of bed.

"I want her out," Regina said as calmly as she could. She didn't really care that Maleficent was cheating because it only pushed her away more. Maleficent would have no one left to blame but herself.

"Ursula go, hurry up," Mal said as she took off her strap on, "Regina I—"

"Stop," she said as her eyes followed Ursula all the way out of the condo. She then looked at Maleficent, "I'd love to hear your pathetic excuse."

"You keep turning me down," Mal sighed.

"I haven't been the mood lately, so what?"

"So Ursula is," she shrugged causing Regina to walk out of her bedroom, "Baby, Stop. No. Don't leave. I'm sorry."

"That's the thing though, you're _not_!"

"If I say I'm sorry, then that's what it is! Can I talk to you? Please? I need you," Mal said.

"What do you want?"

"I'm going out of town tonight with my crew—"

"With Ursula?"

"Baby she's a member of my team—"

"So kick her out," she scoffed.

"No."

"No?"

"No Regina, she's basically family. Listen, I need you to watch my condo. Our new bed arrives tomorrow and I need you here to sign off on it," she told her girlfriend.

"Oh _our _new bed? Do you plan on fucking Ursula in this new bed too?"

She shook her head, "It's just for me and you. I love you."

Regina smacked Maleficent, "I'm done," she said before storming out.

Maleficent rubbed her cheek, she didn't have time to go after her so she let go, this time. She knew getting her back would be easy so she decided to go shower and worry about that later.

•••

"He will be fine," Merida assured as she looked at Henry playing with her brothers.

"They're only 16," Emma worried.

"They'll look after him, I promise. He's familiar enough with them, I'd say. Look, he's laughing," she nudged Emma.

"I don't know about this Merida, I'll just take him and go. I'll cancel my dinner for tonight," she sighed as her phone began to ring, she picked it up, "Hello?"

"_Hi, It's Ivy," she said, "I've been thinking about what you said all day. Henry can stay with me for the weekend. You were right, you deserve a decent birthday." _

"A-Are you serious?"

"_As a heart attack, I've already spoken to mother about it and she said that this can be my test," Ivy glances at her mother who nodded and urged her on, "Yeah so, drop him off. You remember where we live right?"_

"Yeah, of course. Thank you, Ivy. This will be good for the both of you," Emma smiled, "We're on our way," she said before hanging up. She looked at Merida, "His mother said she wants to keep him."

"Sounds good. I hope he has fun," Merida smiled.

•••

Regina sighed as she entered her apartment. She smiled to herself at the normality of it, it was a typical Friday night. Her friends were running around getting dressed for a night out but something was different. Her friend were dressed up rather nicely, not in their usual club attire. She walked to Ariel's room, "You look beautiful, hot date?"

"Um no not exactly, Emma's birthday dinner. Her birthday is tomorrow but their racing so we're doing dinner tonight. She invited Belle and I to thank us for saving her ass," Ariel said as she focused on putting her earrings on.

Regina was taken aback a bit, "Wait, she didn't invite me?"

"She said she knew you'd say no so why bother," Ariel shrugged.

"She actually said that? Ugh, I don't want to go anyway," Regina rolled her eyes and walked out. When she reached her room there a beautiful red gown lying on her bed with a note, she gasped lightly and picked it up to read it, "I don't want to celebrate my birthday without you. Hope Ariel wasn't too hard on you," Regina chuckled before calling out, "Fuck you Ariel!"

Belle walked in Regina's room in a sparkling gold skirt and a gold crop top to match, "Do I look hot?"

"Wow bookworm, you look good," she chuckled.

"Thanks, I want to get somebody's attention. Anyone's attention would be nice," she sighed.

"Hey, you'll find your guy...or girl," Regina said lifting her friends chin, "I promise."

"Thanks," she smiled, "Hurry up and get dressed, we wouldn't want to be late."

•••

Emma laughed and sipped her champagne, "That's not exactly how the story went."

"Oh yes it is," Graham chuckled, "Listen Emma is a fucking liar, don't believe a word she says."

The blonde gasped before laughing. Ruby laughed as well. She knew Graham was only playing about Emma. She loved listening to their old stories about high school but what she loved most was that she was sitting next to Emma at her birthday dinner. Emma could've had any woman by her side but she chose Ruby for the night or so she thought. Ruby sighed when she saw Ariel and Belle walk over to the dinner table.

Emma smile, "Hey, thanks for coming."

"Of course, we wouldn't miss this. Happy Birthday," Ariel smiled as they sat down.

"Hey," Graham said before kissing her.

Merlin eyes widened, "So is this a thing now?"

"We like to believe so," Belle chuckled before looking up from the menu as Graham gave Merlin the finger. When she saw him, she blushed, "Hi."

He smiled softly, "Hi, I'm Merlin."

"Belle," she smiled back.

He glanced at her one last time before sipping his champagne, someone caught his eye and he nearly choked on his drink, "E-Emma."

The blonde raised a questionable eyebrow to him before turning around. She sucked in a breath when she saw Regina walk in wearing a long red dress that showed the right about of cleavage and _all _of her back out. Emma licked her lips staring at her, Ruby smacked her arm, "You're drooling."

"Sorry, I'm late," Regina said as she swayed over to the table flipping her hair, "Are you going to stand and greet me properly, Swan?"

"Uh yeah yeah, of course," she stood and hugged Regina with a smile, "Thanks for coming."

Regina hugged back inhaling her scent, "You're welcome. Happy Birthday," she said pulling back handing her a gift box.

"Oh this is a present? Wow," she looked at everyone else, "Y'all could take notes."

Graham flipped them off and sipped his champagne. Regina laughed, "I hope you like it."

"I'll love it, I'm sure. Ruby, go sit by Jefferson please," Emma said.

Ruby scoffed and moved out of the seat giving Regina a death glare, she was surprised when Regina winked at her before flipping her hair and sitting down next to Emma, "I love their steak, have you tried it?"

Emma shrugged, "No, we haven't ordered yet. Should I get it?"

"Steak and lobster for the birthday girl," the brunette nodded.

"Why don't you order for me?"

"Can do," Regina blushed before pouring heralded some champagne, she looked at Ariel, "To fall break," she held up her glass.

Ariel and Belle giggles and held up their glasses, "To two weeks off," Ariel said.

"To sleeping all day," Belle added before they toasted.

"Let's order and eat, I'm starving," Jefferson said.

Halfway through the night, Regina took a trip to the bathroom. When she came out of her stall, she began washing her hands. Ruby came out of a stall and began to do the same thing. She cleared her throat, "You don't know her, ya know?"

"Excuse me?"

"You think you can walk in here with your fancy gift, your breast all in her face and make her fall for you but you can't. You don't know her," Ruby stated.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm sorry, dear and you are? You don't know me or my intentions. I don't have to use my breast to get her attention because I already have it," she shrugged, "Plus, she's single so if I want her, I'll have her."

"It's not that simple. Emma doesn't need a girl like you, she needs someone who will ride for her. There's a lot of things that you don't know and I won't have you distracting her," she replied.

"Oh so let me guess, you're the only distraction she's allowed to have? Ah, I see. Well here's a tip, close your legs and open her mind then maybe just maybe, she won't ask you to get out of your seat for another woman but hey Queens are born, not built," Regina smirked lightly before walking out of the bathroom.

When dinner was over Regina and her friends started walking to their car, Emma was outside sitting on the hood of her car laughing at something Merlin said. Ruby rubbed Emma's shoulders, "My place or yours?"

"Huh?"

"What? You don't want birthday sex?"

"I do. I'm just not ready to go to bed, it's my birthday and I'm kid free, let me enjoy it. You can go home if you want and wait on me," Emma said.

"Well um actually I was thinking we could take a walk by the lake," Ruby said.

Graham, Jefferson, and Merlin laughed. Emma snickered, "For what?"

"To talk," she sighed.

"Nah I'm good," Emma chuckled, "Go home, I'll be there later."

Ruby rolled her eyes before walking off to her car. Graham shook his head, "You're terrible."

"What? I can't want to be with you guys a little longer? What if I wanted to go to the club and take a few girls home? I can't do that with her breathing down my neck," Emma sighed, "I wonder what Regina is doing tonight…"

Merlin smirked, "You like her…"

"Yeah, So? She's gorgeous and smart, she's a challenge," she shrugged.

"She's also Mal's girl Emma, too much liability," Jefferson said.

"Fuck Mal, I want Regina. I'll get her," Emma stated.

•••

"Okay mister, that's enough. It's time for bed," Ivy chuckled.

"Aw man but we're having fun," Henry pouted.

"I know but it's after 10pm. Your mother will kill me once she finds out," she replied.

"Can I stay up just a little longer Ivy, please?"

Ivy looked at the puppy dog eyes and the cute little pout the sighed, "10 more minutes."

"Yay! Thank you," he began jumping on Ivy's bed, laughing.

She smiled watching him, "I'll be right back," she said before getting up and leaving out of her room. She began walking towards the kitchen when she heard her mother on the phone.

Victoria was cleaning the kitchen with her phone on speaker, assuming Ivy was upstairs, "So when will I get my money?"

"_When you bring me the boy_," Gold sneered.

"I'll have to pry him out of my daughters hands but it shall be done. Remember, my name stays out of it," she stated.

"_Yes yes, of course. Make sure he's asleep, I don't want him rowdy. Hades won't tolerate it_," he replied.

"I've got this. Goodnight," she said before hanging up.

Ivy swallowed, she heard everything. She was hiding behind a wall. Her mother never wanted to give her the proper chance to be a mother, to be in Henry's life. It was all a scheme to get Henry to Gold and Hades. The brunette was infuriated, she quietly made her way back upstairs and shut her room door, locking it. Henry was knocked out in her bed, she chuckled to herself, he must've wore himself out. Ivy got into bed and held him tight. She couldn't let her mother take her baby, even if she, herself, didn't want him.

•••

Regina unlocked the door to her apartment with a sigh. After dinner they went to the club, they arrived home at 2am. Ariel groaned when she walked in, "What are you doing here?"

Regina turned around and saw Mal sitting on the couch. She flicked on the light and saw the rest of Mal's crew. _So this is how she wants to do this? Okay. _She thought before asking, "Why are you here?"

"You thought I wouldn't come back from out of town after hearing that you went out with Emma Swan?"

"Maleficent, I don't care what you heard. Get out. I am done with you, indefinitely," Regina stated.

"You're not done with me until I say so! You know what? Grab them," she said before her friends grabbed Regina's friends.

Regina gasped, "No. Let them go Mal."

Mal smirked as Belle and Ariel struggled, "Okay so let's try this again, you will he continue to be with me, you will no longer speak to or see Emma Swan. The end, do you understand?"

"No, I'm done. I'm tired of this, let them go," Regina said before pushing Mal, only to be struck down to the floor. Ariel squirmed out of Cruella's grip only to be snatched up again and have a gun pressed to her head. Regina looked at Mal, "This isn't you, don't do this."

Mal picked Regina up and kissed her forehead, "You know what you have to do…"

Regina cringed, Belle scoffed, "Don't worry about us Regina, you don't have to do anything that you don't want to. We have somebody to protect us now."

Maleficent laughed, "Swan? She doesn't give a shit about any of you. I'll kill you right now, it's easy."

"Don't. Let them go and I'll go home with you. We can discuss our future," Regina sighed.

"No, we'll discuss it now. You all will attend the race tomorrow, as my guest. Regina, you'll be on my arm, as my girlfriend and you'll stop breaking up with me. You can't leave me, I own you," she smirked.

Regina glanced at Ariel who gave her a nod, she sighed and smirked, "No."

"No? I'll kill your friends if you don't, you know I'm not bluffing," Mal frowned.

Ariel looked at the door, "Guys, you can come in now."

Graham and Merlin walked into their apartment. Graham looked at Maleficent, "We'll take it from here."

Merlin and him quickly knocked out Cruella and Tamara, Mal's minions. Graham placed Maleficent in a headlock, "I'm not letting them go, so either let me go and leave or die with them," she gritted.

"Sorry love, I don't take orders from you. Glad Ariel called when she did though because killing you will be fun," he gripped tighter beginning to choke her. Regina and her friends darted to Regina's room, feeling safe at last.

Mal gasped, "Speaking of the birthday girl, where is she? Too scared to face me herself?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he chuckled and let go of her neck causing her to drop to the ground and gasp for air.

Emma walked through the front door with an annoyed look on her face, "Geez, I can't even enjoy my birthday without you finding a way to ruin it huh? Get up," she told Mal before kicking her, "I said get up!"

Maleficent quickly stood nose to nose with Emma, "Hades won't let us race if we fight so I guess I'll just have to kill you, that way it won't matter."

"I'd love to see you try," Emma smirked, "I'm starting to like this apartment, it's cozy. Regina's room has the best WiFi signal."

Maleficent couldn't stop the growl that escaped her, "You don't want to do this Swan, you don't want to go to toe to toe with me. Not over a girl, it's not your style. You're trying to throw me off my game so you can win tomorrow but I'm smarter than that. Regina's mine and she'll always be mine."

"Okay," Emma shrugged, "Just take your friends and leave. You're right, I won't fight you over her but I damn sure want my money so go home and rest up because tomorrow I take everything from you."

"Well if you're so sure, let's up the ante," Maleficent shrugged.

"Again?"

She looked at Merlin, "Yes, again. Now there's lets say $4 million on the table. Would you all be so cocky?"

"We can race for $4 million if you stay away from Regina and her friends. No harm can come to them, just shoo fly," Emma waved.

"Deal, I can't wait to kick your ass then come home and fuck _my _girlfriend," Mal smirked.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," the blonde snickered, "Goodnight, wake up your friends. Tomorrow, we race."

**The next chapter will be busy and action packed. The more you review, the faster I write. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't be afraid to let me know whats on your mind. **

**FOLLOW. FAVORITE. REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

**Whew. Happy 2020! Yes, I know, I know. I needed to regroup and focus on a few personal things but I'm here blessing you all with a chapter of TLR so don't hate me, please. Thank you all so much for your kind words and messages. I have not been ignoring you. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH and I'm replying to ALL of them. Please, continue to message me with your ideas and questions! **

**Don't forget to comment, follow and favorite. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Regina took deep breaths as she bent over with her hands on her knees, "I think you're trying to kill me!"

Tink chuckled before sipping from her water bottle, "You never could keep up with me in high school," she shrugged. When Regina invited her for a Saturday morning run, Tink knew Regina would complain but she didn't mind her best friend's dramatic antics. She wouldn't be Regina without them.

"You played softball, I danced. That says a lot," Regina said before standing up straight and looking around the park. She squinted when she noticed Cruella's car parked on the corner, "Hold up, I'll be right back," she said before walking towards the car.

Tink raised a brow before following her best friend, "Uh, excuse me! Why are you feeding into this?"

Regina ignored Tink before knocking on Cruella's passenger window. When the window was rolled down the brunette leaned down to make eye contact with Cruella, "Can you leave?"

"Why? This is a public parking space, I can park here if I want," she smirked.

"I'm sorry that you don't have good comprehension skills but mine work immensely well and I know when someone is watching me. Tell Maleficent to leave me alone, I'm not her property to watch. Leave or I'll just get restraining orders on all of you," Regina smirked, "And between me and you Cruella, your Parole Officer wouldn't be very happy with you if you received one of those now, would she? Didn't think so. Stay away from me," she said before walking off with Tink following.

"Hey!"

Regina sighed and turned around, "What?"

"If you show up with Swan, Mal will kill her. She's fed up," Cruella warned.

"So am I," Regina said before walking away.

Tink waited until they were back by their favorite bench, she sat down and looked at Regina, "Do you think it's smart to hang out with Emma Swan?"

"What kind of question is that? She's a person," she replied as she sat next to Tink.

"A dangerous person Regina. Mal won't stop until she has you in her grasp, Emma won't back down, you're in the middle of it and it's dangerous. I don't want to lose you," Tink swallowed.

Regina looked at her best friend before pulling her close, "Maleficent is driving me crazy, I don't feel free. Emma...makes me feel safe and free. That's the easiest way to explain it. I refuse to be anyone's property or prisoner."

"I get it, I do but I'm still scared," she replied.

Regina leaned her head on Tink's shoulder, "I'm scared too Tink, especially of what's going to happen after this race."

•••

"Don't do that sweetie, I don't want you to hurt yourself," Ivy told Henry as she watched him play at the park.

"I can," he mumbled as he climbed to the top of a slide, "Hey look, there's Regina!"

Ivy looked around, "Who?"

Henry slid down the slide and ran over to Regina. Ivy panicked and followed him. When she saw Regina bend down, smile, and hug him, she tilted her head. Who was this woman?

Regina gently rubbed his ear as they spoke quietly, Henry leaned into her telling her about school until he realized that Ivy was standing there, "Oh, you have to meet Ivy. Come on," he stood and pulled Regina to his mother, "This is Regina."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Regina smiled.

"Hello, I'm Ivy, Henry's mother and you are?"

Regina's eyebrows furrowed, "H-His mother?"

"Henry go play bud, be safe. I'll be over in a minute," Ivy told him, he waved at Regina as he ran away. The raven haired woman smirked, "So let me guess you're the girlfriend?"

"Not exactly. How are you his mother?"

"Oh so you _don't _know. Yikes, you must not mean much to her," she chuckled.

"I asked you a question, you can answer or not," she replied stepping closer.

"Emma was born with a male reproductive system. She and I made Henry, I'm his mother," she smirked stepping closer, nose to nose with Regina, "With that being said I must call Emma and tell her that I don't appreciate her having her little flings around my son," Ivy stated.

"A fling? Ha, yeah no. Not I. Emma and I are friends, for now and she can bring her son around whomever she wants. Don't be jealous, you had your turn with Emma and all you chose to do was open your legs. You got a blessing out of it but not Emma's heart. Don't worry, dear," Regina smirked before she leaned into Ivy and whispered, "I'll take it from here."

•••

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting you here, in _my _shop," Gold stated as he placed his hands on top of the glass case.

"I wanted to speak with you about a bet," Maleficent stated, "I think it'll be worth your interest."

"I'm listening," he nodded.

"My crew and I went to pick up some race cars imported from Japan. I'm going to crush Swan. Guaranteed," Maleficent stated.

"So I should bet money on you is what you're saying," he replied.

"What I'm saying is that I know you bet on big races and this is a big race. I'm guaranteeing you a win to get in your good graces," she said.

"Why is it important that you get in my good graces?"

"Because I want her blood on my hands and I know you want the same thing," she nodded.

"You're trying to start a war against Emma Swan without being fully aware of how much of a threat she is and you want me to waste my money on you. It's not likely," he raised his brows.

"Excuse me? Are you insinuating that I'm going to lose?"

"I'm not insinuating anything. Emma Swan is David Swan's daughter, NASCAR legend. Racing runs through her veins, you and your fancy Japanese cars don't have that. There's a reason why she never races," he chuckled, "No one is willing to waste their money trying to beat her. She's never lost. Her father's twin brother James ruled street racing before Hades. You're going to need more than a foreign car."

"Well she's losing tonight, do we have a deal or not?"

"It's a no for me. I handle my money delicately, not recklessly. You may want her dead but I want her to bow down to me. I can't beat her in a race so I have to take a different route. I'll beat her my way and you can try to beat her, _your _way but as of right now dearie, you better focus not embarrassing yourself. Maybe you'll get Regina back," he smiled before walking to her, "Good day Maleficent. You can see your way out."

•••

"I miss you too kid," Emma smiled as she FaceTimed her son. She missed him so much and she couldn't wait to see him.

Merlin heard someone knocking on the garage door, he furrowed his brows before walking over and opening the door, "Regina? Hi, come in."

"Hi," she said softly, "Is Emma here?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Emma said as she walked over, "Hi. Can't say we were expecting you here. Give me a hug."

Regina couldn't help but blush before hugging Emma. She inhaled her scent, "I brought you late lunch."

"Oh is that so? Well thank you very much," she kissed her cheek, "That's very sweet of you."

She pulled away and glanced at Merlin, "Can we speak, alone?"

"Sure. No problem," he said before walking into their game room.

Regina walked over to a row of cars looking over them, Emma followed, "What's up?"

"I know you're using me to get in Mal's head, I don't like it," she said facing Emma.

"I know you're using me as security, I don't like it," she smirked, "Two can play that game."

Regina sighed, "I'm sorry about that it's just—"

Emma placed her finger under Regina's chin, "You don't have to worry about her anymore. I got you."

How did she always know exactly what to say? She made Regina feel special. The 21 year old stepped closer to the blonde, "Everyone wants me to stay away from you."

"I don't care, do you?"

"Not really but you're dangerous Emma. Also, you haven't even told me about Ivy or the _other _part of you," she scoffed.

"I was going to...how do you know about Ivy? A-And so what if I'm dangerous, I won't let anything happen to you."

"That's easier said than done. This lifestyle isn't meant for me," she stated.

"You haven't even tried it," Emma scoffed.

"I don't want to, I like living safely," she replied.

"Safe is boring. I need someone who's going to accept me along with my lifestyle Regina."

"Well that's not me, I did it with Maleficent and I refuse to do it again," she stated.

Emma sighed, "Then why are you here?"

Regina scoffed and grabbed her purse, "Have a good race tonight Emma. Happy Birthday," she said before walking out of their garage.

The blonde ran her fingers through her hair and sighed as she watched her walk away.

•••

"Okay," Ariel flipped her hair, "What do you think about this one?"

"I love that outfit," Belle stated.

Ariel tilted her head, "How about you Regina?"

The brunette didn't reply, she was looking out the window thinking as she ate her ice cream. Belle gave Tink a look causing the blonde to walk over to her best friend. She sat next to her and patted her thigh, "Hey, talk to me."

"About?"

"Whatever's got you so quiet and isolated," she replied.

"Just thinking about the future. I want to drop out and open my own boutique, I'm sure of it. I want to travel more, have more fun. I want to live and I feel like I'm stuck," Regina said for the first time out loud. By the end of her statement, all of her friends were attentive and standing around her.

"Dropping out is…"

"Yeah, it's not…"

"Listen, it's not what we'd prefer but if you know for a fact that you're unhappy with being in school, do what you gotta do. There's no point in you continuing to waste your money if you can invest it somewhere else and be happy," Tink said.

"I agree," Ariel nodded, "We're going to live, Regina. Isn't that the point of our being in our twenties? To travel, fall in fall over and over and have fun?"

"Yeah, I thought so too until I realized that I wasn't doing either of those. Maleficent had me missing out on a lot. I was so focused on making her happy that I ignored my own happiness," Regina stated.

"So what you're saying is that Emma makes you happy?"

Tink quickly smacked Ariel's arm, "Shut up," she chuckled.

"Emma is...no longer a thing. We had a discussion today and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see me again," she said looking back out of the window.

"Oh please, we are going to that race so get dressed. Emma wants you, we can all see it. You're holding back because you're afraid of what everyone will think," Ariel scoffed, "Fuck everyone, be happy."

"Emma is dangerous," Tink replied.

"So what? Emma proved that she wouldn't let any of us get hurt. Y'all can keep sulking, I'm going to see Maleficent get her ass kicked," she said before walking out.

"Wait Ariel. I'm coming," Regina said with a smirk.

•••

Lower Wacker was packed with people, everyone was having a good time, music was blasting, people were laughing, the vibe was set. Hades watched _his _people with a stale face, Gold placed his hand on his shoulder, "Wishing the attention was on you?"

"Of course not, do you know how much money we've made tonight already? I'm just a bit nervous because Maleficent called me trying to get information on Emma Swan. She wants her dead, she can't ruin our plans…"

"Our plan is secured, old friend. We will have Emma's head, then all of their love will flow to us," he reassured him.

"No one comes here and not race. Then she has the nerve to intimidate other racers. I'm over it, let's get this night over with," he scoffed before going to get a drink.

Gold turned his attention to the blonde and her friends, they were chilling by their cars, eating and dancing with girls. He then turned his attention to Mal and her friends, they were watching Emma, glaring. He chuckled and walked over to her, "Your eyes will melt out of their sockets if you stare any harder…"

Mal scoffed, "It's almost time to race, you sure you don't want to bet on me?"

"Nope, I'm just fine. I just came to warn you, don't do anything stupid. Hades will kill you," he smiled before walking away.

Mal started to reply until her mouth went dry, "Oh my," she mumbled as she watched Regina and her friends get out of their uber.

Regina wore a purple silk blouse unbuttoned quite a bit, a black bralette underneath, very short black shorts and black thigh highs. She chuckled at something Ariel said as they linked arms, "I think we pre-gamed too much."

"No you're just tipsy," Ariel chuckled, "Don't make me babysit, please."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Regina nodded, "Ugh look Emma's dancing with some...hoe."

"Jealous?"

"Nope," she shrugged.

"Good because we're going to say hi," Ariel smiled before dragging Regina over.

"What? No. She's mad at me," she pouted.

"No she's not, she likes you like a lot but you didn't hear that from me or Graham," she replied as they walked over, "Hello all."

Emma was leaning against the hood of her car as a girl continued grinding on her lap, Graham smiled and put his drink down before hugging and kissing Ariel, "Don't worry, I wasn't dancing with anyone. You look hot, so do you Regina. Aye Emma, doesn't Regina look hot?"

Ariel smirked at her boyfriend's antics, "You aren't slick," she stated causing him to wink.

Emma looked up and saw Regina before pushing the girl off of her, "Hell yeah she does. Come here," she said coolly.

Regina blushed and walked over to her, standing between her legs, "Mm so you're not mad?"

"Nah, I don't get mad, I get even," Emma smirked.

"How will you get even with me?"

"I don't know, I'll get a girlfriend or something," she shrugged.

Regina gripped her face and kissed her, "Good luck on your race. Let me know when you get that girlfriend," she said before pulling out of a stunned Emma's grasp and walking away with her friends to get a drink.

Emma watched her walk away and licked her lips, "She's…"

"Everything," Graham nodded.

"Everything," Emma agreed.

Jefferson groaned, "Excuse me, can we focus on the racing now?"

"Yo J, why don't you just ch—"

Maleficent punched Emma hard in her jaw interrupting her reply, "You wanted a reaction out of me right?"

Emma stumbled back into Merlin holding her jaw, "What the fuck?"

Graham, Jefferson and even Ruby pulled out their guns on Maleficent. Graham proceeded to take his safety off, "Are you dumb? I will kill you."

Maleficent snapped her fingers causing her friends to pull out their guns, "Do I look dumb?"

"Yes," Emma said before punching Mal twice, "She kissed me."

Mal stumbled back before glaring at Emma, "I don't care. You kiss my girl, you die."

"Woah woah woah," Hades chuckled as he walked over with his hands up, "Surely we can all get along. Plus, Swan, you know the rules. No fighting."

"Fuck your rules Hades, she's not walking away from this," Emma fumed.

"Then there's no race," he shrugged, causing the crowd to groan.

"Surely you wouldn't want to miss out on money," Mal stated, "I can kill you and Regina after I take your money. Your teams a bunch of rookies anyway. You need to fire them."

"That's the difference between me and you, Mal. They don't work for me. This is my family. I don't have to snap my fingers to get their protection, they do it because they actually want to protect me," she chuckled, "Fine. No fighting, let's race," Emma said, causing the crowd to cheer. She wiped the blood off of her lip while looking at Mal, "This ends tonight."

"Indeed, Swan," Mal said before getting in her car.

"Jeff, Ruby, you're not racing. Stay here and protect Regina. You stay with her and if there's any sign of bullshit, you leave with her. Got it?"

"But Emma I wanna race," Jefferson frowned.

"Hey," she grabbed him by his shirt, "Does it look like I care about what you want right now? Protect Regina. That's it, that's all. If you're unable to do it, I'll get someone that can."

"I can do it," he nodded.

"Sounds good," she said before getting in her car.

"Don't trip on her," Merlin patted Jefferson's shoulder, "Her life was just threatened and she's pissed," he said before getting in his car.

Graham walked over to Merida and gave her their racing money, "Guard this with your life," he teased.

"Guard it or die," Ursula said as she gave her their racing money as well.

Merida rolled her eyes at Ursula, "I know how to do my job."

"Ooh burn," Graham winked at Ursula before getting in his car.

Jefferson and Ruby stood by Regina and her friends. They were very upset that they couldn't race. Ruby envied Regina so much, she had all of Emma's attention. She simply sighed as she focused back on the race.

Gold walked over to Mal's car and leaned down to talk to her through the window, "If you ever do that again, I'll kill you myself. You've now made her angrier, the angrier person always wins the fight, dearie."

"If you wanted me dead I'd be dead already. Plus, the smarter person always wins," she shrugged.

"We don't fight with our brains, even if we did...my money still wouldn't be on you," he said before walking off.

Maleficent gripped the wheel tighter, she was just as angry as Emma little did Gold know. She felt like she was losing everything and she refused to lose everything, especially to Emma Swan.

When Merida saw that all of the racers were lined up, she stood in front of them holding up a flag, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

The crowd roared, Regina watched from the hood of Jefferson's car with her friends, cheering and clapping. She looked at Tink, "I'm nervous for her."

"Don't be, she's going to do great. I liked the kiss by the way, nice touch," she smirked.

Regina chuckled, "I wanted to drive her crazy. I didn't think Mal would do that though."

"She hates Emma," Ariel chimed in, "What did you expect?"

"Uh I honestly didn't think she was watching," she shrugged, "Hell I didn't even know if she was here yet."

"Fair enough," Ariel shrugged, "Let's go!"

Regina chuckled before cheering more. Merida dropped the flag and the race had begun. Emma zoomed off speeding past everyone, she smiled when she saw Graham at her side, he gave her the signal and they swerved switching places. Merlin noticed and slowed down letting Mal and her friends pass him before he pressed a button and used his NOS to fly past everyone. Maleficent smirked before using her NOS which triggered her friends to the same leaving Graham and Emma in the dust.

This was the plan, so Emma stayed calm as her and Graham cruised while Merlin took the lead. She used her Bluetooth to contact Graham and Merlin, "Checking in...Merlin, you good?"

"Yes, I'm ready for phase two," he replied as he sped down the Chicago streets, "Let's gooo!"

"Woo! Yeah baby, it's showtime," Graham said banging on his steering wheel.

"Commence phase two," Emma chuckled with a shrug.

Merlin slowed down and let Mal and her friends pass him. He was now in between Graham and Emma's cars, Mal noticed. She knew they had planned something but she didn't know exactly what. She nearly crashed when all three of them used their second NOS tank and zoomed past her and her crew. She quickly grabbed her phone, "What the fuck?"

Ursula replied, "Two NOS boost? Is that even legal?"

"Enough of this bullshit," Cruella said before pulling out her gun and shooting at Emma's car.

Emma smirked as the bullets bounced off of her bulletproof car, "Alright boys, let's play."

"Finally," Merlin smirked before using his gadgets to lock the brakes on Ursula's car.

Emma began swerving to dodge bullets, "Jefferson, you there?"

He held his earpiece to his ear, "Yeah."

"Prepare for phase three," she said, "Please."

"Got you," he replied before hanging up and looking at Regina, "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Ladies, get in the car. Come on, hurry up. Trust me," he stated.

"We don't even know you," Belle argued as they began to move.

"You better not kill us," Ariel glared before getting in his car.

"Go retrieve Henry," he said turning to Ruby, "Move quickly," he nodded before getting in his car, "Alright, you ladies buckled up?"

Regina scoffed, "Yes, what the hell is going on?"

"We're going for a ride," he smiled before pulling off. When he saw Merida, he stopped, "Toss it," he stated.

"Tell Emma she owes me," Merida stated before tossing him the duffle bag with all of the race money in it, "Be safe."

"Always," he winked before zooming off.

•••

Ivy was watching a movie with Henry when her mother walked in, "Oh hey. Care to join us?"

An excited Henry beamed, "We're watching the Avengers!"

Victoria gave a small smile, "I would love to but I actually was wondering if you'd like to come with me, Henry. I'm going to check out your mother's race, wouldn't that be fun?"

Ivy's eyebrows furrowed, "Um, what's going on? She specifically told me that she didn't want him near that race."

"Yeah, mom told me to stay with Ivy so I'd be safe," he shrugged.

"But wouldn't it be fun if you saw her?"

"Yeah...she's the best driver," he stood before nodding, "Come on."

"Henry, no. Your mother wouldn't want you there—"

"But it's her birthday," he whined.

There was a knock on the door, Victoria opened it, "Who are you?"

Henry smiles brightly before running over to the door, "Ruby!"

She smiled, "Hey kid," she picked him up, "I've been sent to pick you up."

Ivy stood up, "Okay, what's going on? What does everyone want with my son?"

"Emma sent me," Ruby shrugged, "Hand over his belongings."

"Actually darling, why don't you hand over the boy," Victoria stated as two men walked into the room, one of them grabbed Ivy.

"Mother! Don't do this!"

Ruby stepped back with Henry in her arms, "Henry...do you remember what your mother told you to do if there was ever trouble?"

"Yes," he said holding her tightly as the man stepped towards them, "I'm scared…"

"I know but you have to do what she told you. Are you ready?"

"Mmhm," he nodded slowly.

"Go Henry," Ruby quickly placed him on his feet causing the young boy to run off into the dark. She looked at Victoria with a smirk, "You'll never find him now," she shrugged before shooting the man and getting in her car.

Victoria nearly growled before turning to the man who was holding Ivy, "Find him!"

He let go of Ivy and quickly exited out of the door.

•••

"Boys?"

Neal and Merlin both answered, "Yes."

Emma smirked, "Ready to end this?"

"Let's do it," Neal smirked, "Woo!"

"I'll grab the money," Merlin said.

"I'll take out Cruella," Neal nodded.

"And I'll win this race," Emma said before speeding off ahead of her friends, they all split up in opposite directions. The blonde took a deep breath as Maleficent pulled up on the side of her car.

Mal screamed over the whipping winds, "Give it up Swan!"

"Not in my nature!"

Mal frowned before stomping on her gas and taking off pass Emma. Gold and Hades watched as the racers approached the finish line. Hades chuckled, "Looks like you should've bet on Mal…"

"Doesn't matter. I have the boy...Swan will do whatever I say now...whatever _we _say," he nodded.

"You want power badly Rob, it's so obvious. If you think of overpowering me, you're going to get your feelings hurt," Hades replied.

Robert swallowed, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Emma took a deep breath, the finish line was only meters away, she had this race in the bag. She pressed a yellow button signaling her last NOS tank, it only used half of the fuel, she felt like she was flying as she zoomed past Mal and the finish line. The crowd roared with joy, Emma had just won.

Maleficent quickly stomped on her breaks before getting out of the car with her gun, "Face me, cheater!"

Emma got out of her car, "Last time I checked there were no rules!"

The crowd rushed over and held Emma up chanting her name. Gold looked at Hades, "One day, you'll see that I'm always right. She will always win if we leave it up to Maleficent."

"Fine. Where's the boy?"

"I'll find out," he nodded before pulling out his phone.

Maleficent walked over to them, "Hades, I need your help."

He smirked, "Ah, I knew this day would come. Please join us, my child, we're having _Swan_ for dinner."

"What do I do?"

"You kill her son," he smirked.

Gold hung up, "Neal!"

The dark haired man rushed over, "Yes?"

"They lost the boy, go find him and bring him to me—"

"Alive," Hades interjected.

Neal sighed, "What do I get out of this?"

Hades gripped him by his jacket and lifted him off of his feet, "Your life."

"Let me go, I'll do it," Neal squeaked.

"Excellent," Hades smiled before turning back to the crowd, "Um...where'd she go?"

They all looked and Emma was no longer being held up in the air getting praise from the crowd. Everyone was back to drinking and dancing, where'd she go?

•••

Emma walked into their warehouse, "What do you mean he's gone?!"

"I lost him, I'm sorry. They were going to kill him, so I told him to run. I told him remember what you taught him," Ruby started walking over to Emma.

The blonde backhanded her, dropping her to the ground, "He is five years old, how dare you? HOW DARE YOU?! HE IS MY BABY!"

"I was trying to protect him," Ruby cried from the ground.

"You protect him by taking a bullet for him not by being a coward!"

"Emma. Enough," Merlin said as he walked in with Graham, "We have the money and the victory."

"But no Henry, she set him free," she snarled, "We leave this city in two hours, how on earth will I get him back? What if he forgot what I told him? What if they find him before we do?"

"We will find him, Emma," Graham stated, "Henry is one of us, it is our only mission now," he said before leaving out.

"We'll bring him back. Why don't you have a drink and let Ruby take your mind off of things, it's your birthday," Merlin said.

"No. Hell no, I'm going to find my son—"

"There's a price on your head, Swan. Hades won't hesitate to kill you now. We've broken all of his rules, I won't lose you. Trust me, we'll bring him back. Please, stay here. Hidden," Merlin said before leaving.

Emma sighed before letting out a growl of frustration before going to the back room and laying on the couch. Ruby came in shortly after with a drink, "Here," she straddled Emma, "Let's take your mind off of it."

"No. You're making a fool of yourself, get off of me," Emma said before snatching the drink and downing it, "I don't want you."

Ruby swallowed before getting standing up, "All of this _power _has changed you, I don't even know who you are anymore," she said before leaving out wiping her eyes.

Emma sighed and laid there staring at the ceiling. She sat up and called Ivy but she didn't answer. She called Graham, "Anything yet?"

"We found his Lightning McQueen toy car at the park, he was here but now he's not. Where should we look next?"

"Check the area. He's smart, remember that, please. Oh fuck it, I'm going to find him, myself," she scoffed.

"Emma, no. We got this," he said before hanging up.

•••

Neal walked the city, looking for the small boy. It was nearly an impossible task until he remembered something, this was _Emma's _son. He didn't know the blonde very well but he did know that she knew how to survive. So would her son. He whipped his car around and headed in the opposite direction, after a while he arrived at the small diner by the park. When he entered, he walked over to the owner, "Auntie Elm?"

"Yes, who's asking?"

"My name is Neal Cassidy, I'm looking for my nephew, he's run away," he said softly.

"Oh yeah? Well I haven't seen him—"

"Ma'am, I understand that you might not fully understand the situation and possibly want to protect him but I assure you, you can trust me—"

A door opened, Henry ran out from the back and through the front door, running as fast as he could back to the park. Neal quickly followed him, "Henry?!"

It was dark, quiet and cold. Neal couldn't see Henry but Henry could see Neal. He hid in the slide just as his mother told him. He cried and held himself to stay warm, "Mommy's coming," he whispered to himself, he knew she'd come for him. He just knew it.

"Henry," Neal looked around stepping closer, "If you can hear me, please know that I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to take you to your mom. I promise."

"Go away!"

Neal whipped his head quickly, "Where the hell is he?"

Henry tried to stay silent, he cried and buried his head in his arms. Merlin and Graham approached Neal. Graham spoke first, "Should we kill you now or later?"

"We know they sent you for him," Merlin said raising his gun.

"Listen," Neal held up his hands, "I want to be on Emma's good side, I was going to bring the boy to her."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I'm serious. I told you, you can trust me," he pleaded.

"Fine. You'll live...for now. We'll have Emma decide what to do with you," Graham stated.

"Henry, come on," Merlin said before texting Emma, "Let's go home, it's your mom's birthday."

Henry rushed out of the slide and ran to his god father hugging him tight, "Did I do good?"

Merlin hugged him just as tight, "You did great!"

"You couldn't find me," He snickered.

"I was scared," Merlin said wiping Henry's eyes.

"You get scared?"

"Only of losing you and your mom," he admitted, "Graham can take care of himself," he chuckled.

"Yeah," Henry giggled before looking at Graham, when he saw Neal next to him, he gripped Merlin tighter, "I want mommy."

"Alright, you got it. Let's go," Merlin smiled.

•••

Emma was pacing the floor of her living room when Jefferson walked in with Regina and her friends. The blonde looked at them, "What are you doing here?"

"They forced them to tell them the plan," Jefferson sighed.

"You let a bunch of girls pressure you? Listen, I don't know what he told you but you can't come with us. We don't even know where we're going—"

"I'm coming," Regina said as she walked over to Emma, "So the plan was to win the race, take the money, and leave Chicago...without saying goodbye?"

"People want me dead, I need a better life for my son. You shouldn't be caught up in th–"

Regina cut her off by kissing her, "Can we talk?"

"Gina, I'm waiting on Henry and I need to get moving. I appreciate you but–"

"Mama!"

Emma smiled and squatted with her arms out as Henry ran to her, she hugged him tight, "Oh kid, I missed you. I was so worried."

"I'm okay mama," he pulled away and smiled at Regina, "Hey Regina, I have new toys."

"Is that so? I can't wait to see them," she smiled.

"Regina, we're heading home, okay?"

"You too, Ariel?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "Apparently, I have to pack," she smirked at Graham.

Emma gave Merlin a look before looking at Graham, "You can't be serious."

"I really like her, I can't leave her," he shrugged.

"You've known her for like five minutes," she argued.

"Emma," Regina smacked her chest lightly, "They're actually pretty good for each other."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Fine, she can come," she looked at Regina, "What about school?"

"I can go to school anywhere _if _I decide to," Regina stated, "Maleficent will kill me Emma…"

"I'll keep you safe, go pack," she said, "Looks like you're coming with us."

•••

They had been on the road for 6 hours now, Emma glanced at Henry and Regina. They both were sleeping peacefully so the blonde had time to think. Here she was driving into darkness with a woman that she didn't fully trust and her son in the backseat. Her closest friends were hundreds of miles away because that was the plan, to split up. This was her new life now, her, Henry and Regina.

Emma nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt her phone vibrate in her lap, she answered quickly, "Merlin…"

"Emma, are you good?"

"I'm good," she glanced over her shoulder at Henry, "Your godson is knocked out."

"Good. He's had a long day. I um went to see my mother," he cleared his throat.

"Oh? How is she? Are you alright?"

Merlin sighed, "I'm alright, she isn't. She's sick and I hated to leave but I had to. I'm headed south…"

"So am I...going home," she replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean," he chuckled, "I'm going home too but I'm not sold on the idea yet."

"It's best for Henry. Mer, do you think we'll be safe in the same place?"

"To be honest Emma, I don't care. You and Henry are my family and I don't want to be away from you guys. Graham is headed to New York and uh I have Neal with me," he cleared his throat.

Emma scoffed, "Merlin, are you serious?"

"Emma, relax, we can trust him. I trust him, that should be enough for you," he nodded although she couldn't see him.

"Fine, Fine. I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, see you soon," he smiled before hanging up.

The blonde let out sigh and continued to drive, following the signs that would lead her back home. A place she promised to never return.

**DALLAS, TEXAS**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**


End file.
